1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent electrostatic charge image developing toner and a method of manufacturing the transparent electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Currently, various fields use a method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image using electrophotography or the like.
In the related electrophotography, a method of performing visualization through plural processes of: forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor or an electrostatic recording member using various sections; developing the electrostatic latent image (toner image) by adhering voltage-detection particles that are referred to as a toner to the electrostatic latent image; transferring the toner image onto a surface of a transfer member; and fixing the toner image by heating or the like is generally used.
In recent years, a toner that emits light using ultraviolet light has been reported.